gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Sam Relationship
The Rachel-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Samchel, Ram or Evansberry is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Sam Evans. Episodes S2= When Azimio provokes the Glee Club by insulting Rachel and Puck's performance, Sam holds Rachel back while she attempts to fight the football team by kicking them. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) After Blame It (On the Alcohol), Rachel grabs Sam's hand as she is a 'needy drunk.' (Blame It on the Alcohol) Rachel comforts Sam, helping him with his problems, and instantly they become much closer friends. Rachel looks visibly upset when she sees Sam cry. She demonstrates concern with his situation, and along with the rest of New Directions, buys back Sam's guitar for him. Rachel buys Sam chapstick, commenting on how cute his mouth is, and asks Sam to attend the junior prom with her, but he declines the offer, stating that she is not his type. However, it is debatable as to whether he rejected the offer solely due to not being able to afford to take her to the junior prom, or, because he genuinely had no interest in attending as her date. Either way, the statement appears to make Rachel both hurt and embarrassed. (Rumours) Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes all go to prom together (their "prom on a budget"). They hug when Sam accepts Rachel and Mercedes' proposition by saying, "It would be my honor." When Kurt wins Prom Queen, Sam is seen in one shot to have his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel and Sam dance together during Dancing Queen, and they have their official junior prom photo taken together alongside Mercedes. Despite going to prom together, Rachel dances with Jesse during the first half of the prom. (Prom Queen) They sit next to each other in a Glee Club meeting, as well as at Jean's funeral when they're singing. (Funeral) |-| S3= Rachel and Finn go to find Sam to bring him back to the New Directions. When they see Sam "performing" at the strip club, Rachel asks Finn to give her a dollar so that she can get his attention. She then, along with Finn, convinces his parents to let him return to Lima, with the possibility of staying at her house. They hug during the We Are Young performance at the end of the episode. (Hold on to Sixteen) Sam smiles at Rachel while she sings River in the auditorium. Artie tells her that it is too depressing and doesn't relate to his vision of the holiday special. Sam defends her saying, "It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important." At the end of this episode Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory on the street, collecting money for the Salvation Army. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) During Stereo Hearts, Sam raps the song while he is moving closer to Rachel. He jumps up the table to take a student's rose in order to give it to her. In the Choir Room, Rachel says to New Directions that she and Finn are getting married. Sam and some other New Directions members disagree, while others say they'll support them. (Heart) When Rachel tells the Glee Club about the Anti-Prom that she, Kurt, and Blaine thought of, Sam looks excited about this idea, even fist-pumping in the air. However, in the end, he attends prom with Mercedes. When Sam is dancing with Mercedes, he stops and smiles at Rachel and Finn when they make their entrance together. (Prom-asaurus) |-| S5= When Sam arrives to New York with Blaine, Rachel hugs Sam just after entering her apartment. She serves him water and gives him advice right after Sam messed up his interview with Hunter. After that, Rachel decides to help Sam with his modeling career, introducing him the photographer from Funny Girl for a photoshoot, so he can use those photos as an introduction card to Bichette. They also share a few subtle glances with each other during the episode. During Just the Way You Are, Rachel grabs Sam's hand and later ends up dancing with him. They share several glances with Santana catching their potential chemistry. (Movin' Out) Sam seems to be excited when Rachel talks about Broadway and Funny Girl. (100) They both appear in Tina's dream. In this dream, they live in New York with their friends and work in Spotlight Diner. Later, Sam seems to enjoying Rachel and Santana's performance. (New Directions) Since now, they both, along with Artie, Blaine and Kurt live in New York. When Mercedes says that she missed her friends, Sam responds "even Rachel." Later, they both are with their friends enjoying the dinner. (New New York) Mercedes mentions Rachel when she lists the girls who Sam has been romantically involved with. When Sam and Mercedes say that they are a couple again, Rachel seems to be disappointed. (Bash) While talking to Mercedes about relationships Rachel says there was a time when she thought she might like him, but feels it was just because she was missing home and he was close to Finn. She says that it is over now, and she believes that Sam and Mercedes are soulmates. (Tested) Sam appears in Rachel's nightmare, in which Sue, Becky, David Karofsky and Jacob Ben Israel urge Rachel to perform, and then are very displeased with Rachel's rendition of Lovefool. However, with many of Rachel's other friends, Sam sings and dances along. The dream ends with Rachel laying on the stage with everyone, including Sam booing her. When Rachel freaks out about "internet trolls" before the opening night of Funny Girl, Sam attempts to cheer her up with a song on his guitar. However, Rachel is not amused, and cuts the strings of his guitar with scissors. Sam attends the opening night of Rachel's show, which ends up being a success. Sam, Rachel and many of their friends go to a gay bar to celebrate, and dance the night away. In the morning, Rachel and Sam and the rest of the gang go to a newsstand to see if the reviews have come out for Rachel's show. Since Rachel is too nervous to read it herself, Sam and the group take turns to read passages of the review out loud, which turns out to be positive. (Opening Night) They both, along with Mercedes and Artie come to the shelter. Later, they perform, along with Mercedes I Melt with You. Sam, Rachel, Blaine and Artie are in the audience during Peter Pan, where Kurt plays Peter. At the end of episode they perform, along with Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Maggie Take Me Home Tonight. (Old Dog, New Tricks) |-| S6= When Rachel returns to McKinley, she learns that Sam now works there as the assistant football coach. Sam isn't treated with much respect by the members of the football team, and Rachel asks him if he is going to tolerate that. Sam explains that he's just the assistant-coach and he can't just yell at them like Coach Beiste does. They then start discussing the arts, since Sue banned all those programs from the school. Rachel finds this ridiculous, as she thinks the arts are just as important. Sam agrees with her and suggests she takes it up with Sue, which later in the episode she does. Later on in Will’s apartment, Leroy, Blaine, Sam and Will are gathered around the TV, with Rachel questioning what's happening. They tell her they’re going to watch “That’s So Rachel.” She advises against it, but they tell her to watch. Rachel states how bad it is, Blaine optimistic, but Sam interrupts him saying "it sucks." By the end of the episode, she restarts the New Directions. (Loser Like Me) Near the beginning of the episode, Will invited Rachel, Sam, Blaine and Kurt to have dinner with him in his apartment to talk about rules that they have to set on one another which they all happily agree. Sam and Rachel sit next to each other. Later on, in the choir room, Rachel hears a voice, echoing from somewhere. Presuming that it's coming from the boys locker room, she goes there, and doesn’t find the person there. She meets up with Sam, asking him if he hears the voice too. He misunderstood her and starts talking about the voice he hears in his head. After failing to find the voice, she walks away from Sam, where he thinks Rachel is going a bit insane. Near the end of the episode, Sam starts to whistle, where they all start to perform Home, as they all head to the field: Sam, Kurt and Rachel riding to the field on a golf cart. (Homecoming) In the boys locker room, Sue walks up to Sam, and starts questioning him and then starts to hypnotize him, to which Sam stars at the clock, as it moves side to side. As he stares, a spiral spins behind her, and Sue states that she’ll say a series of words: “Piano,” “Flat-bed truck” and “Let’s do a song.” She states that the next time he’ll hear these words, he’ll be filled with love for Rachel, and will kiss her. Once he has kissed her, he will not remember anything. She snaps her fingers, and Sam awakens. He says hi to her, believing she just arrived. Sue, astonished by this, walks away, smiling, as Sam continues his routine. Later on Sam and Rachel went to Breadsticks together that night, Rachel and Sam are sitting opposite, eating. They debate how their lifestyles that they know life, from how they lived in New York, Rachel saying NY was fast-paced. When Sam asks what she does in her free time, she says she watches Patti Lupone’s young arts master class, besides crying. She asks Sam what he does, where he says he blows up glass. Rachel is surprised, yet curious. Sam moves away from the subject, saying they need to be pro-active. He asks her what she always wanted to do. She says she wanted to always play the piano. Sam, once again, goes back into a hypnotized stare, at the word “piano,” and says thats his too. He awakens slightly, saying he’ll ask Blaine to teach them. Rachel, touched, says thanks. She states how its been a long time since being alone with a guy, saying its not a date but its good to be with someone she felt safe with. Sam agrees how is not a date, and hasn't been with anyone since he and Mercedes broke-up. They have an awkward silence, to which Rachel looks slightly saddened. In the auditorium, Blaine plays on the piano, as Sam and Rachel look astounded. Rachel thanks him for taking time to help them. Sam states how he asked Brad first, but stumbled upon him looking at pictures of women’s feet. Blaine, dumbfounded, starts the lesson, as Rachel and Sam sit. Rachel states how she did play piano once, but she didn’t keep it through. Blaine observes how its very unlike her, taking her smile of her face. He starts to teach them the notes, as Sue comes down from above, from a construction lifter. Sue states how she fell asleep when Blaine talked. She stops, as Becky presses a button. Rachel states how she has no business there. Sue says how she thought the exact same thing, when Rachel came back. Blaine decides to reschedule, but Rachel protests. Sue agrees with Blaine, asking Sam’s opinion, to which he agrees, hypnotized then Sue snaps her fingers Sam snaps out of it and goes after Rachel. Later in the choir room, Rachel plays on the piano, as Sam comes in. She complains how its hard to play, with the pressure from Blaine and Sue, and Sam states how it doesn’t come straightaway, that it takes practice. Rachel says how she doesn’t want to do it anymore, but Sam asks her to close her eyes. He states how she doesn’t need her eyes, and tells her to play notes on his hands, before tickling her. She thanks her, and says that he’s amazing. In the choir room, Sam once again walks in to Rachel playing the piano, did a John Mayer impersonation that made her laugh and sits next to her, saying she’s being good. She tells her thank you for being so supportive with her through this and tell her she had it all along. They then sing Thousand Miles. At the end of the performance, they kiss. The following day, in the hallway, Sam talks to his football students and Rachel walks up to him. She straightway says she needs to ask him something about their kiss. Sam, not remembering their kiss because of Sue’s spell, asks her what kiss. Rachel, reassured by how he’s behaving, says how them knowing each other and working together could ruin their relationship, but states how she liked hanging out with him, asking him on a date. Sam states how he’s still not over Mercedes, Rachel is saddened and Sam walks away. Sue later on hypnotize Sam again making him steal Will's mail making him saying Rachel told him to do it. (The Hurt Locker, Part One) In the auditorium, Sam asks Rachel where Kurt is. Rachel replies she does not know, she is try to get a hold of him but he’s not answering her, they sit together when The Warblers were singing the songs My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Sam dances along to it but Rachel looks annoyed and worried of their performance. Later in the boy’s locker room, Sue walks in to Sam working, as he looks frightened at first. He stares the locker watch once again, being hypnotized again. Sue states how Operation Break Rachel’s Heart and Sabotage The Glee Club is in motion, Sam asking her if she’s thought of a shorter name. She gives him an assignment to make them perform the song that she gives him, stating how they’ll be the worst, being “Ascension Millennium,” “Dear Mr. Jesus,” and “Justified and Ancient.” He says he will, Sue being impressed by how he’s still under her control. In the choir room, Rachel sees Sam walk in, with the setlist. Rachel asks if he’s seen Blaine or Kurt, Sam reassuring her that they must be at “Sheet’s And Things,” planning for their wedding. He ignores when Rachel says they broke up, stating how they’re endgame, like them, and hands her the setlist. She goes through them, saying how she doesn’t know the songs. He states how, as her future husband, she needs him to do that, and tries to kiss her. She backs away, stating how two days before, he stated he wasn’t over Mercedes, calling her a hag. She snaps her fingers, which wakes Sam up. Rachel states how she’s got a lot going on, and states how he’s freaking her out. He apologizes to her. She asks him to find new members for the club, as well as telling him that she’s not using that setlist. He goes through them, looking confused. He walks out. He laters on recruit Spencer to join the Glee CLub for Rachel. During The I'm All Out of Love performance at the Invitationals, Rachel looks at Sam, as he dances to the song, smiling. (The Hurt Locker, Part Two) Sam catches up to Rachel, in the hallway, with an impression. He tells her its a conversation starter, when she asks if he always does that. He questions her if their date is still, to which they both reply to each other hastily, and decide to move it to that afternoon. As Sam walks away, Rachel begins to sing I’ll Never Fall In Love Again. When she passes Sam, he also begins to sing with her, walking the opposite away. In the courtyard (that afternoon), in different places, they walk to each other, passing couples dancing, as walk to each other. They reach other and then look at each other uncomfortably. At the end of the song, they walk away, cancelling their date. The next day, Sam and Rachel both walk up to each other, both apologizing about blowing their date off. Sam states how he does a little feeling for her, but still likes Mercedes. Rachel states that she also likes him, but tells him she has to look after her kids. Sam, remembering, states he has to go, to teach his health class, rushing away, saying he loves her. She says it too, without thinking. Realizing what she said, she’s confused for a moment, then walks away. In the staff room, Mercedes talks to Rachel about what's going on with her and Sam. Rachel, surprised that she knows, asks who told her. Mercedes informs her that Kurt did. Rachel tells of what happened the day before, bailing so they didn’t hurt her. Mercedes states that she does love Sam, but their just friends, reminding her of the conversation they had saying she needs to get back into the game but Rachel replies saying she will think about it. Later on, he and the rest of New Directions boys Alumni and Current sang the song Arthur's Theme to remind Rachel that New York is where she should be. Later on Mercedes tells Sam that she is seeing a guy name Tank and he needs to move on and go out with Rachel telling him she needs him to heal her heart. The following day, in the staffroom, when Rachel explains to Mercedes and Sam about her audition and being back in New York in the end, Sam tells Rachel she doesn’t need a mentor to get back to Broadway because nothing can stop her. She thanks him ands calls him very sweet. He states how he’s happy she’s staying because they work great together, while she still in Lima, they both happily decide on their date. In the end of the episode, their was a celebration in Will's house, Sam and Rachel seems to be cozy up with each other flirting and talking about stuff. (What the World Needs Now) At the beginning of this episode Rachel finds out her childhood home is being sold. Later at the school she tells Sam, he tries to comfort her but it didn't work. Which gave him and a few other Glee club alumni plans a "Farewell to Rachel's Childhood Home Party". Artie brings out a wheel and Sam whispers, 'not me because I told you I wanna do my duet with Rachel, I can't take any chances'. During Mercedes and Roderick's performance Sam and Rachel were seen talking about something then seen walking upstairs. In Rachel’s room, Sam walks in stating how its weird that one day it will become a Broadway museum. They see the old photos that are on the wall still, Sam commenting on how she hasn’t touched that wall, even after boxing everything else. Rachel says how all her best memories are on that wall. She states how she dreamt, as a child, of having photos with all her favorite stars, but says how that meeting them (her friends), filled up the wall with reality. Sam states how they need to get a bigger wall, as an impression. Rachel fails at guessing who he’s impersonating, as he sits. She moves in close with him, as he tells her that the wall doesn’t go away, but gets bigger, reassuring that she’s going to go back to New York, on Broadway and you are going to take that wall with her and if he is lucky he will always be there where those gold shorts he wore in Rocky Horror. She laugh and touch his hair and then they started kissing, they stopped and went back kissing again ferociously. They miss Kurt and Blaine's performance and then they sing Time After Time and Kitty takes a picture of them that goes in Rachel's scrapbooks where her wall of photos go in. Rachel and Sam hold hands when they were trying to put his picture in her scrapbook. During the end of the performance they hug one another while everyone applauded. Later Sam and Rachel go on a double date with Kurt and Walter. (Transitioning) While Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were trying to plan the seating arangements for Brittany and Santana wedding, Mercedes comments on why Rachel is not next to Sam. Rachel states that Burt and Carole will be there, and that she hasn’t been talking with them recently, and doesn’t want to hurt them.. Mercedes reassure her that they’ll want her to move on, just like they did with their first spouses’ death. Rachel moves Sam’s chair next to hers. Later on in the wedding when Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana sing Our Day Will Come, Sam ask Rachel for a dance, she looks at Burt and Carole say silently that they’re happy with her moving on, and slow dance with each other. (A Wedding) In the staff room, Sheldon eats with a big appetite, as Rachel, Sam and Will are engrossed by this. Then Sue later comes in complaining about Myron Muskovitz and tells them that she needs all of them to be the new back up dancers for Myron. Some where hesitant about it especially Sheldon since he said hes not a good dancer but she demands all of them to do it, them Sam was the first to say that he is in. Later on in the dance room, Will choreographs Rachel, Sam, Sheldon and Sue, he tells Sheldon that hes is doing a good job but tells Sam he is doing it the wrong way. He responds by saying he is doing it the wrong way then Rachel tells Will that she will help him. Later everyone starting singing Break Free on stage, Rachel and Sam shared a glance at each other when they were singing their parts together. (Child Star) In the staff room; Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and Rachel sit, discussing about how Carmen Tibideaux told her to get out of the office. Rachel says that they’re missing the point, as Tibideaux said she saw how sorry Rachel was for leaving, which means that she still has a chance. Mercedes tells her that she’s thinking too much about it. Sam agrees, stating that with a name like that, they wouldn’t change their mind easily, once believing that NYADA was a school of witchcraft. Blaine states they he also got cut from NYADA. Rachel states that she was moved momentarily, and she could see herself back there, which is why she is writing a letter to her about her good and bad experiences, knowing that she’ll get back in. Mercedes states that everyone is all behind her, but Rachel is interrupted by a call from New York (believing it is NYADA). She runs outside. Mercedes discusses to Blaine and Sam about its not helping, to which Blaine agrees, as her experiences are just by Jacob Ben Israel’s mom. Sam tells them that they should support her. Rachel comes back in, and tells them that the audition she did for the show Mercedes recommended for her, was the caller. She states that she got the part, and want her to start in a few weeks. Mercedes goes to hug her. Sam asks what about NYADA, to which she states that she doesn’t have to go back, and goes to tell Kurt, to which Sam looks worried. The next day in the choir room, Rachel goes through outfits that has still to be decided for the competition, asking Sam for help when he walks in, making him wear a Warbler jacket. Sam tells them that she’s making a mistake. Rachel states that its just a jacket, and they should be sympathetic to the Warblers, after their school burnt down. Sam tells her that he meant the show, asking about NYADA. Rachel states that Mercedes was right, about being desperate and pathetic to go back. Her phone rings, and she goes to answer, as Sam states that its not pathetic. She listens to the person on the phone. When the person hangs up, Rachel tells Sam that it was Carmen, who is letting her go back in NYADA if she wants to. Sam, happy, tells her that he knew she would, but she tells him that she’s not, wanting to go back as a winner, than with her tail between her legs. She states that everyone but him is happy for her. He states that he’s just telling the truth, and wants her to back to New York, but not through the show. Rachel states that she wanted to get the show, but Sam corrects her, saying she wanted to back to NYADA, to which Carmen is allowing her, telling her that she’s going to make the same mistake all over again, if she doesn’t go back to NYADA. She walks out, saying that going back is not a mistake. Sam walks with Will in the halls of McKinley, telling him about his and Rachel’s feud over NYADA, wanting her to go to college, as its a mistake to not go there. Will comments on how he’s not in college, to which he states that he doesn’t want her to make the same mistake. Will states that she’ll be fine, and tries to tell him something, but is interrupted by Sue playing on the organ in the auditorium. Will and Sam walk in. Once seeing Sue, Sam goes out, saying its serious. He later takes Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, The Warblers and everyone in the New Directions and seeing Sue and Will singing the song The Final Countdown and they look at them like they are crazy. (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester) Sam meets with Rachel in the auditorium. He gives her a list of performers who finished their college degrees before they started their careers. He wants to convince Rachel not to give up on her education. However, she has a list of people who dropped out or never went to college, but made it big anyway. Sam, then, takes out another list, this time with people who dropped out, but their success didn’t last long. Rachel tells him that she doesn’t want to talk about that anymore without his support. He tells her to think about the future and the mistake she made when she dropped out of NYADA. Sam was later seen in the audience at Sectionals and then in the choir room, where The New Directions are celebrating their victory. He told everyone in the choir to congratulate Rachel, Will, Kurt and Blaine for all their hard work they did for the New Directions and The Warblers. (We Built This Glee Club) Songs S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp. (New York) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes. (Heart) *''In My Life'' by'' The Beatles''. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Finn and Rachel have visited Sam at his home twice; once in Rumours and once in Hold on to Sixteen. However, he was living at a different house each time. *Both fought with Santana over their boy/girlfriend at some point (Sam over Brittany and Rachel over Finn). *Rachel was once called "Trout Mouth" by Artie in Season One's Sectionals and Sam is often referred to as "Trouty Mouth" throughout the series. *At the end of Guilty Pleasures, Sam (in Lima) and Rachel (in New York) both pick Mamma Mia as a guilty pleasure song that they enjoy and want everyone to sing (Sam with the New Directions and Rachel with Kurt and Santana). *In Rumours, Rachel tells Kurt (who she believes is cheating on Blaine with Sam) that Sam is "cute". *Rachel has a picture of Sam from when he performed at The Rocky Horror Show. (Transitioning) *Rachel and Sam were trending topic on Twitter during the airing of The Hurt Locker, Part One. Gallery clip_20120213_glee_178749trt.jpg img-thing6543.jpg SamchelAsk.jpg samchelhgfjdsgfkjashjdf.jpg SamchelQuote.gif tumblr_lh1hmsrofm1qg2w4e3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8sexfW1q1qktxw5o2_2506.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-8814h10m35s194.png tumblr_lkqciw9dHe1qhn6v0.gif HeartSamchel.jpg RachelSam.jpg Sam-Mercedes-Rachel-at-Prom-sam-and-mercedes-29077129-720-479.jpg DQSamchel.jpg images000.jpg Rachel-sam-rachel-and-samty-22806687-500-429.png Sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21736935-466-416.jpg Samchel32.png Normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg Weneedyou_Samchel.gif tumblr_inline_mi6y9nbvrd1qz4rgp.gif Promqueen samchel.gif Sh samchel.gif Cutee-samchel.gif Highfive samchel.gif Handhold samchel.gif Drunk!samchel.gif Happy samchel.gif Money samchel.gif sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21428113-500-503.jpg tumblr samchel.gif Hh samchel.gif DanceSamchel.gif IshipSamchel.gif Tumblr mvv88wu1Ar1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Sa9.gif Sa8.gif Sa7.gif Sa6.gif Sa5.gif Sa4.gif Sa3.gif Sa2.gif Sa1.gif Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Sam Movin'Out.jpg Rachel Movin'Out.jpg Sam and Rachel MovinOut(1).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(2).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(3).png tumblr_mwnj8xvgiC1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwni32phx31t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo4_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwngbd3s9c1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo4_250.gif Tumblr mwnjgh7k8x1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o8 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o7 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o6 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o5 250.gif Smachellllllllll.gif tumblr_mwoab9sbmK1spb0z1o3_1280.png Samchel HOTS.png|Samchel <3 Samchel Movin Out.jpg rachel and sam.png SamchelS5E6.jpg|Samchel during Sam's photoshoot in "Movin' Out" Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o6 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif rachel and sam.png Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo4 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo3 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo6 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo5 540.png Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno1 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno3 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno4 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno5 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno7 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno8 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo6 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo10 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.23 pm.png Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo2 500.gif Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo3 500.gif Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo4 500.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio2_250.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio6_250.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif1.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif2.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif3.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif4.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif5.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif6.gif tumblr_nirjkipeZm1qkuv6wo2_250.gif tumblr_niqhe8OnlA1qjemobo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niqhe8OnlA1qjemobo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno4 250.gif tumblr_inline_ninu8g12b81qimfsb.png Tumblr ninz6nP85Y1r972gzo4 250.gif tumblr_nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo4_250.gif tumblr_nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo8_250.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo2_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo3_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo1_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo4_500.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo1_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo2_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo3_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o7_250.gif tumblr_nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_niosu33zOw1rnovpmo2_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o2_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o1_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o6_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o8_250.gif tumblr_niosu33zOw1rnovpmo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o3_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno4_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno1_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno3_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno2_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko8_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko2_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko1_250.gif tumblr_niopie5Jxx1qm2wiko1_250.gif tumblr_niopie5Jxx1qm2wiko4_250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o3 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o8 250.gif Tumblr nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o6 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo4 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o2 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o4 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo4 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo3 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo2 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo1 250.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo4 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo1 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo3 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo2 500.gif Tumblr inline nisig7Dn4y1rfmsq0.gif Tumblr ninz8xwRDv1qidrf8o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ninz8xwRDv1qidrf8o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo1 250.gif Tumblr nioi3i1YSM1qm2wiko10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nio61ruhll1u2ulmmo4 250.gif Tumblr ninxblvLR91r9s5p2o1 250.gif Tumblr niokm9s8Fc1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr nio01tP73m1qlpkoio4 500.gif samchelthl2.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo5 400.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo4 400.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo3_400.gif tumblr_nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo6_400.gif tumblr_nj27wbmz091u9oz9yo2_500.gif rachel and sam.jpg IllNeverFallInLoveAgain.png INFILA.png B7kjB2ECUAIxLjk.jpg Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko5 250.gif Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko3 250.gif Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio1 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio3 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio4 250.gif tumblr_nj0v8lTkE11rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_njdvuulyD81rtvheio1_250.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo3_400.gif tumblr_njdvuulyD81rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_njdiavD0ky1teinkdo6_250.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo4_400.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo5_400.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_njdxbma3Ey1tl7zgzo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_njdxbma3Ey1tl7zgzo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio1_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio2_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio3_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_njdwz15iUN1qf5hjqo5_250.gif tumblr_njdwz15iUN1qf5hjqo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njfbm1ETeX1u6bwvvo1_250.gif Best--glee--quotes-f-2.jpg sam and rachel.jpg TAT Transitioning.png Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo3 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo2 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo1 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo5 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo4 250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo1 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo2 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo3 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo4 400.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblrsamchelcomehere.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo6 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o10 250.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho2 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho4 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho5 400.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio1 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio2 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio3 500.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo7 250 (1).gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo6 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo5 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr njr5dwz9Hr1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr njqyu1iZsB1rlylr1o2 500.gif Tumblr njqs91GtCe1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr njqs91GtCe1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo9 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo8 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo7 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo6 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo5 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr njr59a9aEB1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr njqyu1iZsB1rlylr1o1 500.gif Rachelparents.gif Tumblr nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno1 500.gif Tumblr nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno2 500.gif Tumblr nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno4 500.gif Tumblr nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno5 500.gif rachel and sam.jpg Tumblr nkgqciqUEU1rtvheio3 500.gif Tumblr nkgqciqUEU1rtvheio2 500.gif Tumblr nkgqciqUEU1rtvheio1 500.gif Tumblr nkjzak7noW1qm2wiko2 250.gif Tumblr nkqxokkh6s1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-09 at 5.32.31 pm.png Tumblr nl0vkmjYnO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nl0vkmjYnO1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nl0vkmjYnO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nkup5rDeG11sfeq4fo4 r1 500.gif Tumblr nkup5rDeG11sfeq4fo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nkup5rDeG11sfeq4fo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr inline nkwv8k0vEB1rfmsq0.gif Tumblr nkttjdGPHQ1rboomjo1 250.gif Tumblr nkttjdGPHQ1rboomjo4 250.gif Tumblr nkttjdGPHQ1rboomjo3 250.gif Tumblr nkttjdGPHQ1rboomjo2 250.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno10 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno9 250.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno8 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno7 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno6 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno5 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno4 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno3 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno2 400.gif Tumblr nku4fgqVU61tnt5uno1 250.gif Tumblr nkylbd1cSC1ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr nkylbd1cSC1ttyewbo1 540.png Tumblr nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo3 540.png Tumblr nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr nk6xhnM6dY1ttyewbo1 540.png Tumblr nk6xfe1n801ttyewbo3 540.png Tumblr nk6xfe1n801ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo3 540.png Tumblr nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr nk6xcnunkm1ttyewbo1 540.png Tumblr njxbdvayAb1ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr njxbdvayAb1ttyewbo1 540.png Tumblr njxb9nGJ8K1ttyewbo2 540.png Tumblr njxb9nGJ8K1ttyewbo1 540.png tumblr_nl6n5dJwMs1r3rl86o1_250.gif tumblr_nl6n5dJwMs1r3rl86o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl6n5dJwMs1r3rl86o8_r1_250.gif Samchel gif.gif rachel and sam.png Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr np1gjv3oqo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Screen_Shot_2015-03-09_at_5.32.31_pm.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Couples